Souffrance
by Qwan'Hei
Summary: Ce Spectre, on le voit finalement assez peu, mais il a, comme tous (oui, même Zelos XD) un rôle aux Enfers...rôle qui n'est pas forcément des plus agréables. One shot (Myu, qui n'apparait pas dans le listing è é et un peu de Rune) Rating T pour être sûre.


Première histoire que je publie dans la catégorie Saint Seiya :) C'est pas du joyeux-joyeux, mais bon...j'espère que vous aimerez quand même é_è

Pour répondre à la question que vous vous poserez peut-être en lisant cet OS, je pense que chaque camp a ses "assassins", chargés de faire taire les personnes trop curieuses qui deviendraient gênantes vis à vis dudit camp (par exemple, le Sanctuaire a, selon moi, DeathMask, Aphrodite et Milo). Donc, dans cette fiction, Myu a été intégré...un peu contre son gré, on va dire, chez les assassins des Enfers (qui a dit que je n'aimais pas Pandore? XD)

Voilà voilà...les personnages appartiennent à maitre Kurumada, mais l'histoire est à moi èwé

* * *

**Souffrance**

La souffrance l'étouffait. Elle comprimait son cœur, lacérait ses entrailles, ouvrait des plaies béantes dans son être. Avançant, soufflant comme une forge, il se trainait sur le chemin sans savoir réellement où il allait. Ses yeux le brûlaient, brouillés par les larmes que la douleur faisait monter. Il lui semblait que sa tête bouillait, alors que de longs frissons glacés rampaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Levant une main tremblante, il crispa ses doigts fins sur le plastron de son Surplis.

La douleur le labourait, l'écorchant vif. Il ouvrit la bouche sur un hurlement muet. Il avait trop mal. Il ne pouvait pas continuer. Ca faisait trop mal. Ses jambes tremblantes cédèrent, et il se rattrapa à un mur pour ne pas tomber. Son regard lie-de-vin s'agrandit d'horreur en apercevant la trace écarlate qu'avaient laissé ses doigts sur le mur. Réprimant un haut le cœur, la bile lui brûlant la gorge, il se plia en deux. Une sueur froide couvrit son front, alors qu'il tentait de reprendre sa respiration par à-coups.

Prenant sur lui, il se redressa et continua à avancer, les mains crispées sur son torse. Il avait l'impression qu'une très lourde pierre y avait été déposée, écrasant sa cage thoracique, comprimant ses poumons et son cœur. Il avait mal…si mal. Une douleur sans commune mesure à tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir jusque-là. Un feu liquide envahissait ses veines, le ravageant de l'intérieur. Voûté comme s'il supportait le poids du monde sur ses épaules, il renvoya son Surplis, trop harassé pour en supporter la charge. Vacillant de sa soudaine légèreté, il manqua de s'écrouler.

Reprenant appui sur ses jambes flageolantes, dégageant quelques mèches trempées de sueur et de sang qui collaient à son front, il continua son chemin. A sa démarche, on l'aurait cru plus mort que vif.

Une nouvelle vague de souffrance le transperça de part en part, poignardant son cœur qui cognait bien trop fort dans sa poitrine. Il haletait. L'air écorchait sa trachée, trop sec, l'odeur du sang emplissant ses narines, collant à sa peau, pénétrant par tous les pores de sa peau. Il avait l'impression d'être enseveli dans une coulée chaude et visqueuse, qui s'accrochait à sa peau, suivant le moindre de ses pas. Le sang. Il avait horreur de ça. Et cette souffrance…

Sa tête heurta un chandelier un peu trop bas et un voile rouge descendit sur sa vision, alors que l'étourdissement le gagnait. Il secoua la tête pour chasser les étincelles qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Ses pas qui résonnaient sur le marbre produirent un écho dans son crâne qui le fit grimacer. Il ignorait même dans quelle partie des Enfers il se trouvait, tant ses idées étaient confuses. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver sa chambre et se rouler en boule dans un coin pour ne plus en bouger. Etouffer la douleur qui brasillait entre ses côtes.

Si confus qu'il était, il n'entendit pas tout de suite le hoquet choqué de quelqu'un qui l'avait aperçu. Puis il reconnut la voix avec peine, et eut encore plus de difficultés à décrypter le sens des sons qu'il entendait.

-Myu ? Myu, ça va ?!, s'exclama Rune, catastrophé devant l'état déplorable du Spectre du Papillon.

Le pourpre ne répondit pas, émettant à peine un gémissement de douleur lorsque le Balrog l'emmena manu militari jusqu'à ses appartements pour le soigner. Ce ne fut que quand le procureur de Minos voulut l'examiner que Myu se débattit.

-Laisse-moi regarder, exigea l'argenté.

Bon gré mal gré, le pourpre le laissa faire, le regard absent. Il se sentait…vide. La douleur le ravageait toujours, mais il ne pensait plus à rien. Il avait l'impression de se déliter, comme une ombre inconsistante.

-C'est quoi ça ?! Myu ! Qui t'as tiré dessus ?

Le Papillon rouvrit un œil –il ne s'était même pas rendu compte les avoir fermés- et baissa un regard vague sur son torse, où Rune avait posé les mains. En effet, après examen, il saignait. Un trou sanguinolent, aux bords déchirés et suintants, perçait la peau entre ses côtes. Et après ? Ce n'était pas important…n'est-ce pas ? Plus que son corps, c'était son cœur qui saignait et hurlait de douleur.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, le Balrog pinça les lèvres et se chargea de soigner le jeune homme, qui n'émit pas un son, bien qu'il semblât hurler intérieurement. L'argenté soupira, inquiet. Finalement, lorsque la balle, enfin extraite, tinta au sol, il posa la main sur le front de Myu et dit d'une voix calme :

-Raconte.

Son vis-à-vis desserra ses lèvres sèches, et commença à parler. Un filet ténu de voix, hésitant d'abord, puis qui devint intarissable avec le besoin de décharger la souffrance qui l'écrasait. Il lui fallait raconter ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'il avait dû faire. La culpabilité le comprimait de son étreinte glacée. Elle semblait dire « Vois le monstre que tu es. Vois ce que tu es capable de faire. Vois l'horreur que tu engendres » Au fur et à mesure de son récit, Rune pâlissait. Toute une famille…le Papillon avait dû assassiner toute une famille, enfants compris, pour ne pas laisser de témoins à son crime…il comprenait mieux pourquoi il était dans cet état. Du peu qu'il connaissait de son discret camarade, il savait pertinemment que celui-ci détestait tuer.

-Pandore est vraiment inhumaine de t'avoir intégré chez les assassins…, murmura le Balrog.

-Je suppose que je finirais par m'y faire, souffla le pourpre, résigné.

Le second du Griffon se mordilla la lèvre, posant une main sur celle, mate et encore maculée de sang séché par endroits, du Papillon, qui le regarda, surpris. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé en cet instant, à la fois si bref et semblant s'étirer à l'infini. Il n'y en avait pas besoin. C'était un mince instant de paix, rare et trop précieux aux Enfers pour être rompu par des paroles. Un silence apaisant qui délitait la souffrance qui labourait le cœur du pourpre.

Puis, finalement, Myu se leva, adressant un léger signe de tête à l'argenté, et sortit sans un bruit. Rune ne le retint pas. L'infime sourire qu'il avait vu se dessiner sur les lèvres du si triste Papillon valait tous les remerciements du monde.

* * *

Reviews? Tomates? Je vous attends XD


End file.
